


I'm Giving Up On You

by iridiumsacrifice (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cock Rings, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/iridiumsacrifice
Summary: Nursey puts Chowder's present to good use.





	

Derek licked his lips, tissues and lube on his dresser. It was the only time he was alone, with his room-mate off doing some woman from his economics class. Derek himself had been offered to go with him, that she had a sister, but the New Yorker had plans to stay by himself in the room. Licking his lips again, he pulled the present Chowder had gotten for him out of his sock drawer.

Sliding it on, he tensed. He was already hard, thinking of Dex, and cursed himself for crushing on a straight boy. Instead of thinking of someone else, he couldn't stop.

He imagined Dex behind him, kissing at his shoulder. He grabbed at his cock, beginning to tug at it gently, massaging it and teasing it. He pictured it was Dex, and he could almost hear Dex's voice moaning at him, telling him how much he wanted him.

The ring ached, but he kept it on as he grabbed the lube, and used a latex glove. He tugged more and more at his cock, beginning to cry out as he worked.

' _Don't,_ ' a sick part of his mind whispered, sounding like Dex. ' _I want you to ache, and scream when you come. Keep it on._ ' He reached behind him, lube covered fingers beginning to tease his ass, and he wheezed, before grabbed his vibrator and covering it in lube as well. He was desperate, now, to be filled. He imagined it was Dex, as he slid the vibrator in, and cursed himself. Dex would never do this.

It didn't stop him from crying Dex's name as he bucked onto the plastic shaft.

' _Now, now you can,_ ' whispered the voice, and Derek was quick to tear the ring off, still thrusting the vibrator in, further and further as he went.

He orgasmed with a cry, and slowly relaxed. He took a moment to recover, before pulling the vibrator out and cleaning up.

He ignored Chowder's amused look when he limped to practice the next morning.

 


End file.
